true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Lori Smith (N.T)
History Lori Wolfe had a happy family, happily married parents and a wonderful brother. She has a christian belief just like The Cosloffs and the youngs. Lori felt pretty happy being a christian and helping people. She wanted to help people with problems. Lori loves school, she did her studies very well and learns a lot from school and she has friends in school and they love her. Lori is friends with Layne Cosloff, Lana Thomas, Jason Young, Kyle Samuels, April Slater and Hunter Slater. They are always in a group Lori began an relationship with Zack Smith around senior year and college and it wasn't a normal relationship. They were like off and on relationship. Lori feels insecure with Zack and she wanted to help him but he didn't want her help. Their romance grew over time though. Lori and Zack had a rocky marriage and Lori feels unsafe, insecure and afraid all the time and she doesn't know what to do. Lori confided in some of the members in the women's group and they gave her advice and they kind of worked out. They were starting to have a family together. In 1996 they had a baby girl named Ashley Smith after Lori's mom who died from cancer. They adored the baby girl and she is full of brightness. Lori imagined that a guy would sweep off Ashley's feet and adore her. Lori knows that there will be a lucky guy for Ashley. 3 years later in 1999, Lori had another girl named Leslie but from another man. Lori was really unsure about the marriage and while Zack was in the navy she was planning to have an affair to sooth her emotional wounds and Ashley didn't know about because she was like 3 years old. Lori felt secure with the man she is having an affair with and Lori wanted that support, she was thinking of leaving Zack because there is nothing in the marriage. 5 months later Lori was having sex with the other man and she felt the orgasm and a month later she was pregnant. Lori had mixed feelings, Lori did not how to handle about the pregnancy, she wanted to have safe sex. Lori and Zack were thinking of making their marriage work so they went to therapy and they have done it for 6 months. They were both learning new things for the marriage and they were getting closer and closer each time and they are becoming better as husband and wife and Lori is guilty for the affair now. Lori wanted to be a better wife to Zack and Zack wants to be a better husband to Lori. Step by step their marriage is progressing. They learning how to bond more and be more affectionate and their marriage is complete now. Lori wanted to meet Ashley's man of her dreams. Lori and David were talking for long time, Lori wanted a good man that could make Ashley happy. Lori asked serious questions and she wanted to have serious answers. David explained about marriage, family and he explained how happy and complete he is with Ashley, he feels a better man than he ever was. Lori is very happy to hear those things. Lori wanted David to make her the happiest woman ever. Ashley was pretty upset when David was in the hospital and Lori was comforting her. Ashley didn't want David to die and she wanted him to be on earth for a long time. Lori was comforting her and also proving that David will come back from the coma. Ashley and Lori both prayed about David getting better soon. For 20 years, Lori had been feeling guilty for having the affair. She wanted to get her mind off of it. Then David came to the door, Lori was very happy to see him. Lori and David had along conversation. David wanted Lori's acceptance to marry Ashley. Lori was emotional and she wanted him to know that Ashley loves him so much and she is always happy when he is around and he is her hero and she love to marry him. David thanked her and hugged her. David saw something is wrong with Lori. Lori told him that a long time ago she did something bad. David asked if she wanted to talk about it. Lori told him that it is not a good time. Lori felt that she will lose her family over it. David was comforting her and David wanted her to know that the family will still be here if they know what she did. Lori side hugged David and thanked him for being there for her. David is a good son in law. At the day of the wedding, David, Ashley and the family were celebrating at the wedding.Ashley decided to say something special about her parents. Lori was really emotional not in a happy way because she is very guilty for what she had done so she blurted out to everyone that she had an affair 20 years ago. Zack was going to process it and Zack was hurting. Ashley was hurting the most. Ashley was very emotional and also Lori. David was with Ashley comforting her and Lori was with Layne and they were talking. Lori knew that her life is over. The divorce was preparing and the papers were out. Zack was really upset with Lori. Lori feels ashamed. Lori wanted her husband back in her life. Lori wanted to not have a divorce. Lori is putting her foot down and she was convincing him of all of the memories they had, ups and downs, the intimacy after therapy. Lori was crying hysterically and she wanted forgiveness. Lori was really remorseful and she is hurting. Zack took away his angry emotions away. Zack kissed Lori passionately. Lori is going to make promises to be a better wife, to be supportive, to be with her husband good times and bad times, to think before making an action. Lori doesn't want to lose her husband. Lori is devoted to change her ways for her husband and her children even her grandchildren. Zack was happy to hear that and he is making promises as well. He wanted to be a better husband and father, he wanted to be a better man than he was. Lori was emotional and she hugged and kissed her husband. Lori is so happy that her marriage is getting a lot better. There was a knock on the door. Lori got the door, Ashley came to the door, she was very emotional and Ashley was apologizing for not trying to help her parents with the situation and she feels that she is not a good daughter. Lori told Ashley that everything is okay. Ashley was so happy to hear it and she hugged both of her parents. David watched and smiled in the background. David, Ashley, Lori and Zack were together talking like a normal family. The decided to have a double date to celebrate the divorce interruption celebration.